Me and You, For Now
by Sophiieee.xo
Summary: Bella is confused about love and life and with the help of her best friend, Alice, she decides to take a break and stay at Alice's family home, where she meets the handsome Edward Cullen, will sparks fly for Bella and Edward? or will drama acurr?
1. Office troubles

"Bella, are you sure you can handle this, if not I can give it to-"

"James, I promise you won't regret it"

"Fine, but Bella, this is your last chance"

I gave him a reassuring smile before he walked away towards the door of my office. He turned around one last time and said,

"Oh and Bella, no more slacking" Before walking out.

Sighing, I slumped back down in my leather chair, twirling a lock of my brown hair around my fingers, concentrating on my thoughts.

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 23 years of age and work for a magazine called Composure as the "How To" girl. Not the best job of all, but it pays well enough. James isn't usually this…. Strict, but in my past 5 years working for Composure, I haven't been the most…composed women. I'm also pretty clumsy, which doesn't help.

A knock on the door interrupted my current thoughts as I shot my vision towards the blue door,

"Bella?" a female voice called, I instantly recognised it as Alice, one of my all time best friends.

"Yeah?"

"Is the cost clear?" I laughed at her remark, we both know James to well that if he finds out that we had communicated in a non work attitude, our butts would be fired. But if we stuck to the rules, there wouldn't be any fun, right?

"Yeah" I yelled, suddenly, the slim figure of Alice appeared in the door way as she made her way into my office, closing the door behind her, She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that on anyone other would look trashy, but Alice can make a bin bag look stylish, she was wearing black high heels that added on a few more inches and her black hair was spiked, Bless my little Pixy

"Looking lovely Alice" I complimented, she smiled and twirled before making her way to my desk and setting down a cup of coffee. Alice, always considerate,

"You're an angel" I said as I leaned over the desk and picked up the cup of steaming hot coffee,

"I know" she joked, "So what's going on with Shrek?"

"He's giving me five days to come up with a new hit article and than an extra two weeks to get the buzz"

"Isn't he kind" She joked

"Very" I said sarcastically

"Oooh, cute top, I swear I recognise it" she said, pointing towards my white "Peace and Love" shirt,

"It should, you gave it to me" I laughed,

"Ah, makes sense" Giggling I got up as I went over to my filing cabinet to collect a folder and heading back to my desk, sitting back into the comfortable recliner.

"Oh, I'm so going to have to borrow them jeans Tomorrow" she said referring to my blue skinny jeans I was wearing at that moment,

"Why, what's happening Tomorrow?" I asked, sipping at my coffee whilst scanning through the paper work,

"Mum and dad are having a BBQ, so that means full house and old friends, there inviting Jasper" she squealed

"Jasper? As in the guy you've been digging since High School?"

"I have not!" she defended herself, I just stared at her with a smirk as she shot me a glare,

"Fine, whatever, you coming? The rents are looking forward to seeing you again"

"Sounds good" I agreed.

She beamed, standing up from her chair with her coffee in one hand and heading to the door, turning around and asking,

"Great, I better let you get back to work, what time you finishing?"

"Half six"

"Ok, meet you in the car park"

"Cool, see you there"

"Later, biatch"

"Love You too" I said sarcastically

"Love you more" she joked before disappearing behind the door.

Sighing, I went back to work as I finished scanning the folder, throwing it into the pile beside me, I sighed as I leaned back in the recliner and closed my eyes, one things going through my mind,

Eight hours and 45 minutes left of constant, tiring, annoying, frustrating work, than the weekend. Four words, Thank God It's Friday!


	2. Taking a break

**buA/N/u : I do not and I am not claiming anything Twilight related. I just think the characters are so amazing that I couldn't resist doing this story, hehe. uPlease/u review, criticism welcome ****J**

**Twilight belongs to the wonderful uStephanie Meyer/u./b**

"**James?" I called as I knocked on the door to his office**

"**Yes?"**

"**Can I spare you for a moment"**

"**Sure"**

**I walked in and made my way to the spare chair that was sitting opposite James,**

"**What can I do for you Bella?"**

"**I was wondering if I can have a break?"**

"**A break?" He repeated,**

"**Yes, a break."**

"**Bella, you have to hand in an article in 19 days, taking a break isn't the best solution if you want to stay on track and keep your job"**

"**I know, but maybe if I clear my head and relax, It'l come easier and I'l be on task"**

"**Isabella -"**

"**Bella" I corrected in a mutter,**

"**Bella, the amount of times you have screwed up and I've cleaned up the mess in unbelievable, I'm sick of keep giving you chances and you screwing them up, you need to focus or your out of here" he warned **

"**I know, just please, one little break, I'll have the article ready and finished in time, I promise" I begged, he sighed and dropped his head, obviously in thought.**

"**Fine" his vision soon took mine once again as he said " Last chance though Swan"**

"**Thank you!" I beamed as I skipped out of his office and towards my office to collect my bags and iteams, I was so thankful it was Friday, after five minutes I made my way to Alice's office.**

**I knocked three times, awaiting an answer**

"**Come in"**

**I walked in with a huge smile on my face and once I saw who was sitting with Alice it disappeared.**

"**Bella" the annoying voice greeted,**

"**Jessica" I nodded, Jessica Stanley, at this moment, I have nothing nice to say about her with her brunette hair and blue eyes, slim figure and girly girl style, she made me sick,**

**Alice, noticing the awkward moment, striked up a new topic,**

"**James just called, told us about your break, he asked Jessica to take your place for a while" Alice said, shooting me a glance that basically said "What the hell was her thinking?!"**

"**Yeah, Isn't that nice Bella? I could use the extra money and a nice trip"**

**Trip, what trip, James had never mentioned a trip.**

"**Trip?" I asked, truly confused**

"**Yeah, trip. James invited me on the trip to Hawaii" Jessica bragged**

"**Yeah, James had planned it for a while apparently" Alice said, hinting that Jessica had said it.**

"**He was going to ask you at the meeting on Monday, too bad though, well for you that is" Jessica said, standing up and heading for the door, **

"**Have a nice time Bella" she smirked, than looked at Alice**

"**Bye Alice" Alice said her goodbye and once Jessica was out of the room I screamed in frustration.**

"**I can't believe her!"**

"**Bella, just forget her, me and you have a lot of planning to do"**

"**Planning?"**

**She laughed and said,**

"**Do you just like repeating certain words" she joked "Yes planning, I also booked the week off, so we have a lot of free time on our hands, I was thinking we could chill at my parents summer house"**

"**Ahh, by any chance has the week off got anything to do with a certain cutie called Jasper?" I teased, **

"**Maybe, but it doesn't matter right now, we have to go home and pack"**

"**Fun" I joked, packing with Alice is like a candy shop giving away free sweets to children, hectic.**

**buSaturday 10:30am/b/u**

"**Bellaaaa" a voice cooed,**

**I opened my eyes and groaned at the bright light that was stinging my eyes, my body jolted as someone pushed against me, I rubbed my eyes with the bulls of my fists as my vision started to catch up. Alice was beside me, shaking me awake. I noticed then that I must have fallen asleep on the ride to her parents, a two hour drive can take a hell a lot out of someone when your bored stiff!**

"**Where there?" I croaked, sitting up properly and looking out of the windows to see a huge house surrounded by fresh green grass and tree's**

"**Yeah, now hurry and get your bag, mum and dad are waiting" Ahh mum and dad, Esmee and Carlisle have been like parents to me, when I was six my mother, Renee died, which sent my dad, Charlie into depression. So at the age of 18 I was rather keen to leave, so I found an apartment and a roomie who turned out to be my best friend, Alice. I still keep in touch with my dad, just checking up on him and making sure he's alright, but not having that strong father figure kinda put me down, until I met Carlisle and Esmee. There is one word to describe Esmee and Carlisle, Esmee is beautiful and Carlisle is absolutely handsome. Alice has two siblings, Emmett and Edward, I met Emmett two years ago, he too happens to be gorgeous, I have yet to meet Edward, but with the good looks that run in his family, he would most likey be a saint.**

**I got out of the car and made my way to the boot, pulling out a suitcase and soon yelped as it landed on my foot,**

"**Son of a bi-!" I yelped in pain**

"**Need help?" An angel like voice asked, I whipped around and came face to face to a beautiful god.**

"**Erm, I-Err, I" I stuttered, his laugh was like music to my ears, soft smooth music.**

"**Bella, I presume?"**

"**Eh, yeah Bella" At this moment, I was struck by his beauty and his voice, I swear I was delusional.**

"**Edward" He stated, putting his hand out for me to shake, at the moment, I wasn't fit to do anything but gawk**

**He coughed awkwardly and laughed,**

"**Not much of a talker, ey?" **

"**Please, we have trouble making her shut up!" Alice joked, coming beside me and crossing her arm through mine.**

"**So I see you two have met" Alice said, nudging me out of my allusion. **

"**Eh, yeah, I better take these in-"**

"**I'll help you" Edward offered, picking up the heavy suitcase that had recently crushed my toe**

"**No it's fine, I can-"**

"**Seriously, it's no problem" he smiled, lifting another suitcase from the car with his free arm and walking towards the house, disappearing inside.**

"**Digging my brother now, are we?" Alice Joked,**

"**What?, no" She looked at me, seeing through my wall "Ok, he's cute, but I barely know him"**

"**Yet" she muttered picking up a bag and heading into the house**

**So much for a relaxing weekend.**


End file.
